Authentication using biometric factors is increasingly being deployed to enhance security and provide for ease-of-use. For example, mobile devices are now often unlocked through the use of fingerprint recognition and/or face recognition. It may be easier and faster to press a fingerprint sensor or to look into a camera instead of entering a password or numerical code. Further, the number of potential variations of faces and fingerprints may provide greater entropy than a short password or numerical code.